Void Relic
}} Void Relics are Orokin objects that can be opened to reveal valuable treasure enclosed within by completing Void Fissure missions. They are the principal means of acquiring Prime and Forma Blueprints. VoidProjectionsIronD.png|''Lith'' VoidProjectionsBronzeD.png|''Meso'' VoidProjectionsSilverD.png|''Neo'' VoidProjectionsGoldD.png|''Axi'' Acquisition Void Relics are received as rewards in missions — primarily endless missions (although some non-endless missions, such as Spy, have a chance of rewarding a Void Relic upon completion). Void Relics packs can be acquired from Syndicates for standing, or from the Market. Void Relics can be traded between players. As of all previously obtained Void Keys have been converted to Void Relics. Relics can now be acquired from Sanctuary Onslaught missions while Elite Sanctuary Onslaught missions reward Radiant relics. Use One Void Relic at a time per player can be equipped for use in a Void Fissure mission, with a Void Relic selection screen appearing upon selecting a Void Fissure mission that allows a player to choose the desired Void Relic before starting. Clicking on "Accept" when the fissure mission vote is started, will bring up the relic selection menu which will allow you to select a single relic for said mission. In endless missions, relics can be selected once for each rotation. This relic selection menu will offer exclusively relics of the era that matches the selected mission (example being, Lith relics for Lith era missions), and it will not allow refinement within it, so in order to refine relics, do so before accepting the mission vote. Like Alerts, if the mission node where the Void Fissure is located has not been unlocked (completing the mission at least once), players will not be able to enter the mission and thus will not be prompted to equip a Void Relic. If the mission is completed after cracking the Void Relic, followed by a successful extraction, each of the players' equipped Relics will display one of the potential rewards from their Relic's rewards table, with each player's reward being independent of their teammate's rewards depending on their equipped Relic and drop chance. All players with a Relic equipped can then choose which of the up to four rewards on offer they want to keep — either the one from their own relic or one from those of the other players. After the rewards are chosen, the Relics equipped by all players are consumed. Relics that are not opened during the mission are not consumed. Refinement Each item in a Relic's reward pool is assigned a certain drop chance, which determines the likelihood of them being chosen after completing a Void Fissure mission, displayed by a blue bar in the Void Relic Refinement screen — the higher the bar, the higher the drop chance. These chances can be improved for rarer items through refinement. Refined relics drop in endless Void Fissure missions. This occurs at every fifth opened relic. For example, Void Fissure Defense wave 25 gives a random Exceptional relic in addition to A-A-B-C rotation rewards, Wave 50 gives a random Flawless relic. Waves 75, and every 25 waves following that will give random Radiant relics. These refined relics do not cost Void Traces and are not listed in the rewards summary screen. They simply appear in inventory and are in addition to regular A-A-B-C rewards (which will be intact relics.) In addition, elite Sanctuary Onslaught missions may also give a radiant relic as a rotation reward. To perform refinement themselves, players must complete the Mars Junction mission on Earth and install the Void Relic Segment they receive in their Orbiter. They must then collect Void Traces in Void Fissure missions, which are rewarded after collecting 10 Reactants in fissure missions. With Void Traces, players can use the Orbiter's refinement function to upgrade a single Relic from "Intact" to "Exceptional" (25 Traces), "Flawless" (50 Traces), or "Radiant" (100 Traces). With each refinement tier, the chance for obtaining rarer items in the refined Relic's reward table is raised while the more common ones' chance is lowered. After refinement, the newly refined Relic will be separated from the stack of Intact Relics. Only Intact Relics can be refined; Exceptional or Flawless Relics cannot be further refined to Flawless or Radiant. VoidProjectionsGoldD.png|''Intact'' (Default) VoidProjectionsIronA.png|''Exceptional'' (25 Traces) VoidProjectionsIronB.png|''Flawless'' (50 Traces) VoidProjectionsIronC.png|''Radiant'' (100 Traces) Drop chances Items within the same rarity have the same chance of being dropped from a relic. According to user datamining, refinement affects drop chances as follows, with the number in parentheses representing the chance of getting each specific item of that rarity: A group of 4 players with relics of the same refinement level has the following chances to obtain a rare item: "Expected" refers to expected value; 4-player groups opening very large numbers of relics can expect to receive a rare item for each of this many relics used. "90%" refers to confidence; a 4-player group looking for one rare item has a 90% chance to find it without using more than this many relics (but they might use fewer). A group of four players with radiant relics has a 5.23% chance to receive two or more rare items; however, each player can keep only one. Using one relic at a time removes this possibility and may be worthwhile for getting the most out of rare or vaulted relics, but it does increase the expected number of runs required to find the item. The rarity of a relic drop is indicated by the text color of its name: '''bronze' (common), silver (uncommon) or gold (rare).'' Ducat farming Orokin Ducats are the currency required by Baro Ki'Teer for his unique items, and the only way to get Ducats is by opening Void Relics for Prime items and selling the Prime items for Ducats at the Relay kiosks. Assuming that all relic drops can and will be traded for Ducats (i.e. no Forma and no items worth keeping), that no relic drops are valued inconsistently with their rarity (15 Ducats for common items, 45 for uncommon, and 100 for rare), and that in multi-player teams the rarest reward choice is always chosen, the expected number of Ducats to be earned per relic is as follows: As shown, both refining relics and teaming up with other players vastly improve Ducat rewards. Playing in a team is free, but gathering traces to refine relics may be a less efficient use of time than simply opening more Intact relics if all you want is Ducats. If you do wish to maximize the use of traces, Exceptional relics offer the most Ducats per Void Trace spent. Sale and trading The Void Relics cannot be sold, but can be traded among players. In addition, the Prime components that are awarded from them have several uses: * They can be used to craft the respective equipment in the Foundry. * They can be traded for Platinum or other items to other players. * They can be traded for Ducats in a relay List of Void Relics and drop sites Relics are divided into four tiers, said to correspond to the eras of the Orokin empire. In ascending order of value, they are Lith, Meso, Neo and Axi. Each tier encompasses several types of relic, and each type has its own rewards table, comprising Forma blueprints, as well as Prime components and blueprints. By mission= |-|By relic= By relic= |-|By Rarity= |-|By rewards= |-|By rewards (simple table)= Vaulted Relics Vaulted Relics are relics that contain vaulted items. When items are vaulted, all relics containing parts of these items are removed from drop tables while remaining in inventories. There are currently 61 vaulted relics. This list was last updated 03/21/2018. Baro Ki'Teer will occasionally bring relics that has rewards of vaulted prime gear or exclusive prime gear (Aklex Prime). Though these relics are not typically "vaulted", Baro's stock does change every time he appears, so these relics may not be available for a period of time. There have been 3 relics brought by Baro Ki'Teer. This list was last updated 3/9/2018 Relic Corruption Upon opening a relic after collecting 10 reactant, your Warframe will experience a surge of void energy in the form of energy corruption. This corruption can be one of multiple possible buffs, lasting a set duration. The timer for the active duration of the buff is listed in the upper right corner next to your health bar. The corruption effects are one of the following: * Your primary or secondary weapon no longer consumes ammo upon firing. * The Energy Cost of Melee Channeling is reduced to 1 unit of energy per hit. * Your Warframe's Ability Strength and Ability Range are doubled. Trivia *There are a total of 132 relics (unless some are missing) in the game taking into account the new ones that have been added recently in 02:33, March 28, 2018 (UTC). *35 Relics AXI. (H1, H3, K2, O2 and V8 are missing in the picture below) *30 Relics LITH. (H2 and Z1 are missing in the picture below) *33 Relics MESO. (O2, T1 and T2 are missing in the picture below) *34 Relics NEO. (B4, K1, O1 and Z1 are missing in the picture below) AXI.jpg|Relics AXI LITH.jpg|Relics LITH MESO.jpg|Relics MESO NEO.jpg|Relics NEO Patch History *Fixed Relic refinement sort by name being inconsistent, and list issue creating a visual copy of a Relic in the grid. *Codex Relic search now also searches Relic contents. *Updated the Relic Pack opening UI to display possible rewards from each Relic. *Fixed Clients not being able to select a Relic or accept the mission if the Host selects a new Fissure mission while the Client is on the loading screen. *The Neo N7 Relic has been introduced into the mix to fix Nekros Prime Systems Blueprint being accidentally vaulted, and the Meso S6 Relic has also been introduced to fix Spira Prime Blade being accidentally vaulted. *Fixed accidental vaulting of certain Primes and updated affected Relics with the correct Prime Parts. *Fixed Void Relics becoming unequipped if the game attempted to join an existing squad, but then failed due to those squads filling up. *Fixed being unable to select a Relic in an Endless Fissure mission if a Relic was not brought in the mission from the start. *Fixed issues with your currently selected Relic not properly displaying in squads. *Fixed a per-frame spot-load hitch in the lobby after a teammate had selected a Relic. *Fixed a case where the Void Relic picker wouldn't appear for players after a mission vote was cancelled. *Fixed markers and names appearing in front of the Void Relic selection screen instead of behind during an Endless Void Fissure mission. *Fixed Relic reward screen in Endless Fissure missions not updating after each round with the most recent Relic picked by each Squad member. *Fixed Reactant count not resetting in endless Void Fissure missions when selecting a Relic after having none. *Fixed being unable to pick a Relic for the next Endless Void Fissure round if a Host migration occurs during the Reward Selection screen. *Fixed a Vaulted Relic being rewarded as Daily Tribute. *Void Fissures will not appear until a player obtains their first Relic. *Fixed the Relic Selection screen repeating If you have an AFK player in your squad and you click the "Start Timer" button in a Fissure mission. *Fixed a script error that could occur if you selected a Relic before the Relic list finished loading during a endless Fissure mission. *The Relic Reward selection screen now displays your ‘Owned’ count per Relic. ;Changes: *Your Equipped Relic information will now be shown in the Squad info dropdown box (where Equipped Dragon keys appears). ;Fixes: *Fixed Relics not being consumed for Clients who disconnect on the Fissure reward selection screen. *Fixed a migration at End of Mission causing Relic reward options to reroll. *Fixed Relic selection ‘Play Without’ and ‘Exit’ buttons hiding behind the screen if a previous mission was played. *Fixed the Relic reward screen rolling twice if the last player touches Extraction and then proceeds to fall off of the end of the map. *Fixed the Relic selection screen appearing when you select a non-fissure mission type on a node that has a fissure available. *Fixed controllers not working with the Relic manager and enhancer. *Fixed Saryn Prime Systems Blueprint and Soma Prime Barrel duplicate rewards on Relics. *Fixed the missing Nova Prime Neuroptics Blueprint, and added to a Relic reward table. *Fixed an issue where the Void Relic screen was unusable on controllers. ;Script Information: :We've run a script for those affected by Void Key to Relics. See this PSA thread for more information. ;Changes: *Vaulted Relics will now appear in the Codex (ie: Relics that are not currently in circulation that you may own). *The Codex section for Relics and Arcanes will now show items you've discovered but don't own (like Mods do so you can see the drop sources to farm some more). ;Fixes: *Fixed extra Codex entries for the refined versions of the AXI V3 Relic. ;Additions: *Relics & Arcanes now appear in the Codex in their own section, which reveal drop locations for Relics and Arcanes! ;Fixes: *Fixed the first tab always being selected after upgrading a Relic, should now stay on the current tab, and select the upgraded Relic. *Buffed mission rewards for Mot (Level 40-45 Void Survival); it will now yield a richer mix of Axi Era (Tier 4) Relics... similar to high-level Dark Sector missions. ;Changes: *The Void Fissure sealing process will be aborted should no players in the squad have a Relic equipped, i.e leaving while only having one equipped Relic will close it out. ;Fixes: *Fixed an issue with Clients not properly receiving their Void Trace bonus when their Void Relic reward. *Fixed a typo in Meso N2 Relic names. *Corrected the type of Dual Kama awarded in the Neo V1 Relic. Should have been a Prime Blueprint. *Fixed a title issue in the Void Relic selection screen. *Relics introduced. }} Media WARFRAME - RNG Analysis Void Relics Further reading * VoiD_Glitch, WARFRAME - RARITY CONSTANTS AND “RANDOM” NUMBER GENERATION. Last accessed 22 June 2017. Broken link as of Jan 25, 2018 it:Reliquia Void de:Void Relikt fr:Reliques du Néant Category:Relic Category:Mechanics Category:Update 19 Category:Orokin Category:Updateme